Delightful Surprise
by Lady Pembrooke
Summary: Taken out of his little utopia, Owen is placed in a world where kids fight against adults. As he is forced to decide, what side will he choose? Who will he listen to? Will his beliefs force him to imprison kids or save them? Reviews appreciated.
1. The Beginning

Hello. My name is Owen, Owen Colville to be exact. For a few years, I've been laying low just waiting for the right moment to appear to public faces once again.

Rumor has it that I've become a ruthless outlaw stealing peoples' money and taking food from outdoor vendors just to survive…but that's not true. Only a few people know the truth.

Only a few years ago, I was out searching for some mysterious crystal that the AC scientists requested. These scientists had expressed their urgent needs to me for the use of the crystal saying that it would help a lot of new weapons develop.

_New weapons? Why do they want new weapons when we already have plenty? I have a feeling they're only covering up for now. _

Still orders were orders. Me being only a kid that was six years of age, I eagerly agreed to search the caves, scanning every nook and cranny for this imaginary crystal. I quickly put on all my scavenger gear and rushed off to take a deep breath of the synthetic, yet all too real forest.

Then it happened.

As soon as I stepped in the leafy green forest, hell broke loose. A bomb zipped above my head. After that it seemed like a cloud of bullets had suddenly appeared streaming back and forth. In my young, I scrambled about and screamed a great deal wishing for one of the older agents to come and get me. At that point, I didn't care who scolded me for what and the punishment I would be taking, I just wanted out!

At first, I thought I had found a shelter. For a few minutes, I cowered in the shelter waiting for the crossfire to subside. The few minutes of peace and quiet allowed me to think for a short while. Why was there shooting in the forest? Didn't the agents know that was illegal, a major offense? What if I had run into the wrong area…wait! That was it! I must have run off into the wrong direction mistaking the training area and the area they wanted me to search or what if they scientists had double crossed me? Some of them were jealous that I had a rich background anyway. Me being kid I didn't think much of it. I didn't even get why people would be so envious of money.

The cave started to rumble then. I ran out as fast as I could and then it came. The mysterious monster had come up and bit me right in the back of my head. After that I lost all consciousness.

This is where those rumors had set in. I apparently disappeared from the AC, erased from the database to be exact. People were sent out to search for me but I don't think they gave much effort. The crowd started to say things such as that I became a ruffian or that I was eaten up by a wild animal that the zoo had let loose.

Truth is, I was in that forest for a year. I almost died there. I almost died until some man had come through and picked me up. After I woke up, he told me that he took me with him on his flight back to America and decided to adopt me so he could teach me how to be a good child. I didn't quite get the part of being a good child since my parents had constantly reminded me of how well behaved I was. What they had also taught was to never disobey an elder and the man looked like an elder I could trust so I took his words very seriously.

From that day on, I was his little pet. For a few years I was home schooled with various tutors coming from all parts of the world. Thus I became very smart for my age. After the first few months, the man announced that he would be sending me to his sister in Ohio. I've never heard of the state before so I decided to research it. Only basic things came up, such as the state motto and some trivia facts but just thinking about it gave me a strange feeling.

In October I finally arrived at the man's sister's house. It was a nice, two-story Victorian styled home. It was nothing like the old man's home that was huge, lonely mansion. The lady was very kind to me but as I noticed she wasn't so nice to the neighborhood kids. She called them brats and threatened to tell their parents. The kids looked back at me staring weirdly. Perhaps it was the suit I was wearing or the fact that I was the old lady's replacement son.

Right now, I'm about ten years old and when I was ten years old, I met them.

The Delightful Children.


	2. Terrorists!

**Disclaimer: I don't the KND. **

When I met them I learned about the true meaning of children's evil…

When I met them, everything seemed okay. I for one was dressed in a suit and tie, and so were they. We stared at each other for a little bit but then the greatest thing happened or perhaps the worst.

"Hello there child. What is your name?" the Delightful Children purred.

Meekly I replied, "Owen. Owen Colville to be exact."

"Have you heard about the Kids Next Door?" They practically sneered when they said that. At that time, I guessed there was some sort of neighborhood rivalry. I remember once when the old man had explained to me about rivalries. He told me they could get deadly if not kept under control.

"No." I replied. When I first heard the words, Kids Next Door, I thought it was silly neighborhood club! I thought they probably had tree houses, secret meetings in rooms, always being interrupted by demanding parents or annoying siblings. Only I didn't know how close I was to the true meaning of that organization.

They slyly smiled and said, "Come join us for some tea and biscuits, Owen. We will tell all about the Kids Next Door then."

After that, they just walked away. I was delighted to except a tea invitation! My previous caretaker had told me that in his time if someone had invited you to a tea "party", especially right away, that meant that they took to you and thought you to be important. So I threw on my best clothes which meant wearing my navy blue suit with a blue undershirt and navy-blue knickers, I was set to go. Once I got outside, I felt like cutting through the grass yards to get to the kids' mansion only I didn't because I thought that would be really bad manners and didn't want to make any of my new neighbors mad.

As soon as I got out however, I saw them. I saw these kids and I saw a gigantic tree house. These kids looked like there was fighting something with real weapons guns that shot gumballs and lasers.

_What kind of tyranny is this? I don't like the way they fight with those guns…they could hurt somebody! I mean they could really, really hurt somebody! _

I ignored my thoughts as I raced past the sticky battle scene. It seemed like these kids were battling a toilet man! I laughed at that and walked briskly down the sidewalk. As I can remember, my etiquette teacher had told me that little children running about weren't good. It promoted rudeness and recklessness.

At last I happened upon the Delightful Children's mansion. It was big and lovely, just like the old man's when I had stayed in his. I stood there straightly and rang the doorbell hoping to make a good first impression. The children opened the door and gestured me inside in which I quickly bowed and followed them. They led me down a narrow hallway, the walls decorated with portraits. I guess these kids had a big family. Finally we were standing in a calm yellow room with orange stripes. It looked like the butler or maid or whoever arranged the tea had already laid out the material.

_This was good_, I thought. _At least these people are orderly!_

"Owen, we've wanted to tell about those kids who call themselves The Kids Next Door!"

I gripped my chair almost slouching. Immediately I straightened myself out. I would soon learn how my strange habits would get me in trouble.

"Now, now. Hear us out. We have to tell you about the greatest terror to kids everywhere around the world!"

_Around the world? _

"These kids terrorize other children, they brainwash them! They teach these kids that it's okay to eat candy for every meal! They don't brush their teeth! They don't have good manners! They practically teach kids everywhere to be barbarians!"

I gasped in shock and horror. Before then and now life for me had always been filled with good manners and such restrictions with healthy meals and whatnot. The old man I had lived with gave me candy on several occasions but he said that if a kid eats too much candy their brain and teeth rot!

"We want you to help us, Owen! They've tried to stop us in our efforts of making polite children! You can help reeducate them!"

I nearly laughed at the thought of being a teacher. I imagined myself being stooped over a lesson book, hitting kids' desk with a long, wooden stick.

"And if you help Owen, there will be great rewards for you. Think about it, Owen. If we help them, the world will be a better place."

I nodded. It wasn't the first time I heard about manners making the world a better place.

"Another thing we've wanted to save last for last, Owen."

The looked really sinister then for a little bit but then seemed to be overcome with a bout of sadness.

"They detest children like you. They hate children like you. If you fall into their hands…horrible things happen."

I was scared right then and there. What was I to do? How did these nice people live with these terrorists surrounding them? I thought manners and a well behaved child that obeyed adults (unless it was a really ridiculous command) was good! Oh, I couldn't let the Kids Next Door get to me or them!

I must help them! I must!


	3. Very,Very

**Sorry for taking so long! I had so much to catch up on and whatnot! **

**Anyhoo, here goes!**

"Number 5, do you see the new student coming this way?"

Number 5 gave a quick nod, before scribbling what appeared to be notes in a yellow notebook.

"Yes, Number 1. I think it's the first time I've ever seen something like him."

"Yeah! I mean who ever wants to join up with those cruddy Delightfuls," snorted Number 4 as he glared at Owen.

Owen gave a quick glare back before returning to his homework.

"And look at him! He's such a teacher's pet!"

"Number 4, shut up before you catch the teacher's attention! We can't get detention today!"

"Alright, alright. But still, LOOK AT HIM!"

Owen looked up once again and sighed. The boy then shook the shaggy hair out of his eyes before concentrating on the teacher's lecture. He looked around nervously as he noticed kids staring at him.

"Hey, look at the teacher's pet…he's actually taking notes!"

"What a dork, now only if he wasn't with those neat freaks over there then maybe we could get him!"

Owen felt like biting his nails so badly but he restrained himself. It was bad enough being singled out, but maybe it was the fact that he was wearing his finest?

"I spent too much on this Giorgio Armani suit. Maybe next time I'll ask if I can just wear a regular one from JC Penney's. At least I will always be better off than the rest of these dumpy kids."

"What's that you say, new boy?"

Owen looked up. A smirk had formed on his face but immediately dropped after he noticed Number 4 looking at him.

"It is nothing that concerns your wellbeing, now if you excuse me!"

Owen pushed through and then briskly walked out of the cafeteria doors. Teachers just nodded at him when he walked by their doors and students glared at him when they saw him. Once again he heard whispers when he was passing by the students. He hung his head down as he walked by; enduring the snickers and mean insults tossed his way. Was it the Delightful Children's fault that he was being ridiculed so much? It must be!

"Where are you going Owen, you know we aren't permitted to leave school grounds? After all, who's going to keep those kids in line? The adults can't do it all by themselves."

The voice of the Delightfuls sent chills up his spine as he turned to come face to face with them.

"I don't like school anymore. I want to go back home!"

The Delightfuls swung their heads side to side in unison and then turned to glare at Owen.

"You're starting to sound like one of _**them. **_Is that you want Owen?"

Owen grabbed at his fancy collars as he nervously swallowed. Was he not allowed to complain at all?

"Who's 'them'?"

"Those impolite brats you idiot, it is them you starting to become! If you do become of them, they won't like you anyway. They definitely don't like you now!"

"But that's because I wore my Sunday's best! And I guess no one wears their best, most expensive suits to school. I mean isn't that a little bit too much?"

"No Owen, you are perfectly fine, unless you've been conspiring with one of those brats!"

Owen started to get frustrated. Really, really frustrated.

**A/N: Hey, I know this wasn't a spectacular chapter, but hey! I did get one done! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
